Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a peep device for a poker card game machine, more particularly to a peep device which is able to display the suit and the number of a poker card for the player to peep at the poker card with excitement.
Description of Related Arts
A conventional poker card game machine is provided with a video camera to shoot and display the suit and the number of a poker card. However, it has the following shortcomings:
1. The video camera shoots the whole card face and immediately displays the suit and the number of the poker card. Thus, the player is unable to peep at the playing card slowly with excitement.
2. It is necessary to provide an illumination light at where the poker card and the video camera are located. The illumination light consumes power and occupies space. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.